


Shadow Lover

by DumbestBitchhh



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestBitchhh/pseuds/DumbestBitchhh
Summary: Webby has a nightmare, but finds that someone's there to comfort her.





	Shadow Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a cute little thing that popped into my head. Sorry it's not really like my other stuff. I might continue it, we'll see (if I do, it will get hotter, don't worry).
> 
> This takes place years in the future, and in a world where Lena hasn't been freed yet.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Webby jerked awake, cursing. The nightmares had gotten worse, all-consuming. She panted in the dark, her eyes roaming the ceiling, reassuring herself that nothing was out to get there, no one was here. It had been like this ever since she began living on her own, away from her grandmother, Scrooge, and his family. She wondered, not for the first time, if the triplets were having this much trouble adjusting to this new life.

Just then, she saw a flicker in the shadows by her bed. She bolted upright, undoing the safety on her gun. “Who’s there?”

“Webby, it’s me,” a familiar voice chuckled. “You can put the gun down. It won’t do anything, anyway.”

Webby lowered her weapon. “Lena?”

She couldn’t see anything, but she felt a soft wing caress her cheek. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Why can’t I see you?”

“I’m a shadow.”

“You’re a what?” Webby’s mind raced. “Is that where you’ve been all these years?”

Another chuckle, another whisper of a touch. “Yeah. I know it sounds crazy.”

Webby rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding? Nothing sounds crazy to me anymore.”

A weight shifted next to her. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone. I mean, I haven’t been gone-- I’ve been-- I’ve been following you. . . that sounds weird. . . but I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you.”

Webby turned to the spot where she could feel Lena was. “You’ve been here? The whole time?” Heat rose to her cheeks. _ How much has she seen? _

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t talk to you. . . I tried, but.”

Webby felt around until her wing found Lena’s. “That’s okay. You’re here now.” She thought for a second. “Wait, how are you here now?”

Lena squeezed her wing. “It’s been so hard watching you. . . the nightmares night after night. . . Maybe I finally felt the need to help you strongly enough to, I don’t know, make it through a little bit?”

Webby laughed. “You’ve been here all this time but _this_ is what makes you want to protect me?”

Lena laughed too. “Ah, you’re right. It’s probably something else.”

Webby looked at the empty space. “You know, I never stopped thinking about you.”

Lena was silent for a moment. Then, awkwardly, “I know.”

Webby blushed. “Oh, shit, you saw--”

“Yeah.”

The pair sat in silence for a while. Webby got over her embarrassment and reveled in Lena’s presence-- she stopped breathing just to listen in wonder at the steady breaths of her best friend beside her.

Finally, Lena broke the silence. “What was your nightmare about?”

Webby shuddered at the memory. “Me and-- Huey and I were exploring this lost kingdom.”

Lena began to stroke her back. “Of course.”

“And we ah--” Webby forced herself to concentrate, not to pay attention to the tingles down her spine. “We got to this tomb, and there was a ghost. . .”

Lena’s wing slipped beneath her nightgown. “There always is.”

Webby pressed her back into Lena’s solid touch, the touch she had longed for for so long. “And ahh, um. We were running, but the-- the ghost got Huey. . . Um. And I, I reached for my gun, and it wasn’t there, and then,” she swallowed. Lena’s wing moved around to her soft underbelly and was working its way down, making it harder and harder to concentrate. She gave up and leaned into the nook of Lena’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

Lena nuzzled against her. “I missed you, too. It was so difficult just watching you. . . You have no idea how hard I tried. . .”

Webby smiled. “No, but I know how hard I would have tried.” She pushed herself against Lena and groomed her feathers with her bill. “Lena, I. . . I love you.”

Lena pulled Webby tightly against her, the warmth from her body flowing into Webby in a way that felt like soup, warmer than a temperature. “I love you, too.”

Lena’s wing pulled Webby’s cheek, guiding her closer, until finally, finally, their beaks pressed against each other in a kiss Webby had waited years for. She nuzzled Lena’s cheek. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Lena groomed her feathers. “Nothing, not even the shadow world, will take me from you again.”

Webby clung tighter. “I won’t let it.”


End file.
